


Un petit accident de Père Noël

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Il ne reste que quelques jours avant Noël, tout le monde se prépare, Stan vend des centaines de produits dérivés... et puis Mabel et Soos ramènent au Shack un homme en costume rouge, qui semble être tombé du ciel.





	Un petit accident de Père Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Dipper et Mabel furent stupéfaits, en passant la porte du Mystery Shack, de trouver une décoration entièrement festive. Il y avait des guirlandes partout, des boules de Noël, un renne du Père Noël empaillé certifié authentique, deux gnomes certainement sous-payés déguisés en lutins, et Dipper put même remarquer que les casquettes à sapin étaient devenues vertes pour la saison.

"Tu as préparé tout cela pour nous, Oncle Stan !" s'exclama Mabel avec émotion. Je sais que tu ne fêtes pas Noël, c'est tellement gentil !"

Ford et Dipper se regardèrent, échangèrent un mouvement de tête désabusé.

"Non !" s'exclama Stan, "pas juste pour vous ! Quand j'étais petit, je voulais aller au pied des sapins des enfants chrétiens... pour assomer le Père Noël, et lui piquer sa hotte entière ! Mais maintenant, j'ai compris l'esprit de Noël." Il désigna les rangées de produits dérivés rouges et verts encore plus chers que d'habitude, et enfila sa fausse barbe blanche. "Pourquoi assommer qui que ce soit ? Tout le monde est prêt à payer !"

"Oh." soupira Mabel.

"Mais je vais faire une exception. Pour ma petite princesse seulement, j'ai préparé un cadeau gratuit !"

Mabel oublia vite sa première déception en essayant de deviner ce que c'était. Et elle l'oublia encore plus quand Candy et Grenda arrivèrent en courant pour l'accueillir, pendant que Wendy venait saluer Dipper. Oh, cela allait être de belles vacances !

* * *

Une ruée de touristes ouvrit la porte du Mystery Shack pour jeter de l'argent à Stan, avant de s'enfuir avec leurs emplettes du jour dans des grands sacs.

"Maman, il est si laid que ça, le Père Noël ?" demanda un sale gamin. 

"Il est là pour t'apprendre que les apparences ne sont pas importantes !" répondit Stan avec un sourire large et forcé. "Ce qui est important, c'est de recevoir des cadeaux ! Que penserais-tu de celui-là ? Si ta mère est d'accord, bien sûr !"

Il lui présenta un casque de chevalier orné d'un sapin de Noël et de lumières clignotantes. L'enfant resta bouche bée devant cette manifestation d'un mauvais goût parfait ; brûlant d'envie. La mère soupira et versa le prix excessif dans la main que Stan avait tendue derrière son dos.

Puis le flot de clients s'épuisa pour la journée, le maire partit en dernier avec son sac de produits "exclusifs". Stan s'assit pour reposer ses jambes et poussa un soupir satisfait.

C'est à ce moment que Mabel poussa la porte en criant.

"Oncle Stan ! On a trouvé le Père Noël !"

"Quoi ?"

Soos la suivait, traînant quelque chose de lourd, qui se trouva être un homme sur un brancard. Il arborait une barbe blanche - même si Stan la trouvait moins réussie que la sienne - un costume rouge, et un ventre   
rond - de ce point de vue, il le battait, mais Stan s'en réjouissait plutôt qu'autre chose.

A l'extrémité du brancard était fixée une énorme hotte.

"C'est un concurrent, je veux bien." dit Stan, vaguement irrité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre homme vendait. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû être au courant. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil en coin, tout en feignant de ne pas être intéressé, pour voir si ce n'était pas le père de Gideon. Mais non, plus de rides, et sa peau était plus sombre.

"Monsieur Pines, je crois que c'est le vrai Père Noël." dit Soos.

"Il est tombé du ciel !" s'exclama Mabel. "Je suis sûre que c'est son traineau qui s'est cogné contre un arbre et est reparti sans lui !"

Stan se demandait comment il allait pouvoir leur expliquer que le Père Noël n'existait pas, et que même s'il avait existé, il ne se crasherait pas contre un arbre comme un louzeur qui n'a jamais appris à conduire.

Mais à cet instant, Ford remontait de son laboratoire souterrain par la machine à café. Même en acceptant que Stan continue ses pratiques commerciales pour assister Soos, il répugnait toujours à y assister   
directement.

A peine eu-t-il vu l'homme étalé sur son brancard qu'il s'exclama "Oh Moïse, c'est le Père Noël ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de l'interviewer pour ma recherche sur les cryptides ! Mais il est blessé ! Je vais essayer de me débrouiller. L'hôpital n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution pour les cryptides."

Mabel et Soos l'aidèrent à le charger dans l'ascenseur. Stan resta la bouche ouverte, tellement ahuri par la stupidité de la situation qu'il était incapable d'exprimer à quel point elle était stupide.

* * *

"Le Père Noël n'existe pas !" s'exclama Dipper.

"Mais si ! On vient de le trouver !"

"Peut-être que vous avez trouvé un cryptide... même un dans un traîneau volant. Mais le Père Noël, en tant que concept, n'existe pas. Enfin, Mabel, tu sais bien que ce sont les parents qui nous offrent les cadeaux ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on essaie de rendre le plus évident pour eux ce qu'on veut à l'approche de Noël !"

"Non !" protesta Mabel. "Enfin si, mais pas seulement. Par exemple, en plus des cadeaux dont ils parlaient dans les publicités à la télé et des peluches, quand j'avais six ans, j'ai eu ce collier qui était un caillou avec un trou dedans, attaché à une ficelle ! Je l'ai porté tout le temps pendant des mois, et les parents n'offrent pas ce genre de choses... pas vrai ?"

Dipper rougit, machouilla nerveusement sa lèvre, puis se lança. "C'était moi. Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir, mais je ne savais pas comment te le donner sans avoir l'air bête, alors je l'ai mis dans la pile de cadeaux."

"Oh, frérot, c'est tellement adorable de ta part !"

Dipper rougit encore plus. "Merci ! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que le type que vous avez trouvé ne nous a jamais offert de cadeaux !"

"Peut-être qu'il n'en amène qu'aux petits enfants qui n'ont pas de parents ?" suggéra Mabel.

"Je crois que ça se saurait, qu'ils reçoivent des cadeaux d'une source inexpliquée ! Il y aurait des enquêtes !"

"Peut-être qu'il est prisonnier à Gravity Falls, comme Bill l'était ? Après tout, cela retient les créatures suffisamment magiques, tu disais ?"

Dipper réfléchit. "C'est possible..." Puis, après un moment de contemplation, il s'exclama. "Il faut enquêter !"

"Je vais rappeler Candy, Grenda et Wendy pour savoir si elles ont déjà eu des cadeaux qui ne venaient pas de leurs parents !" s'exclama Mabel. Elle réfléchit. "Et peut-être Pacifica aussi ? Ses parents lui offraient plein de choses, je ne sais pas si elle ferait la différence, mais je suppose ?"

"Et moi, je vais aller voir Ford, et lui demande s'il s'est réveillé, et ce qu'il dit !" s'exclama Dipper.

"Mystery twins ?"

"Mystery twins !"

* * *

Dipper descendit l'ascenseur qui menait au laboratoire souterrain de l'Oncle Ford. Même maintenant, c'était un lieu de mystère, et son coeur battait un peu plus vite. Soos avait décidé de ne pas y toucher, même une fois que le Portail avait été démonté. De la même façon, quand Stan et Ford repassaient après un voyage en bateau, il laissait Stan reprendre le Shack avec joie, allait jusqu'à le lui demander en faisant semblant d'être plus mauvais en affaires qu'il l'était.

Ford était en train de parler doucement à l'homme étendu sur une table. Dipper s'approcha de lui, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil discret et lourd de convoitise à sa hotte qui était posée à l'entrée. Elle était trop lourdement emballée pour juste faire semblant de tomber et regarder l'intérieur par accident.

Le Père Noël, ou le cryptide qui ressemblait aux légendes de Noël, semblait toujours évanoui, et ne bougeait pas. 

Mais alors que Dipper saluait Ford et s'approchait de la table, il ouvrit la bouche, et s'exclama, avec un accent russe à couper au couteau entre les dents. "Un enfant ! Je sens la présence d'un enfant !"

Dipper frissonna, puis se sentit furieux contre lui-même pour l'avoir fait, même si Ford n'avait probablement pas remarqué. C'était une réplique classique d'ogre dans les contes de fées, mais il était trop grand pour croire aux contes de fées, même à Gravity Falls !

"Je suis là !" répondit-il fièrement. "Et je suis un adolescent, en fait."

"Il faut offrir des cadeaux... aux enfants."

Dipper se trouva un peu soulagé, mais pas entièrement.

"Mais pourquoi vous ne nous en apportez pas, alors ?"

"Ce que mon neveu veut dire," ajouta Ford, "c'est : racontez-nous qui vous êtes ? D'où venez-vous ? Quelle est votre mission ?"

"Pourquoi vous avez un accent russe alors que vous vivez ici ? Et pas une tête de russe ? Oh, peut-être que vous venez du Kazakhstan ou quelque chose ?"

Ce n'était pas des questions polies, il en avait conscience. Mais elle s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

"Je suis né... en Turquie..." répondit l'homme. Son accent ruinait un peu l'effet d'une telle déclaration.

* * *

C'était une histoire palpitante, pleine d'action, de marchands d'enfants à qui on cassait quelques dents, et de mysticisme chrétien qui mettait Ford un peu mal à l'aise, mais après tout, se rappela-t-il, son neveu et sa nièce avaient bien croisé un dieu grec pendant leurs dernières vacances...

Pendant très longtemps, Nicolas - c'était son nom - s'était fixé en Russie orthodoxe, mais après la révolution russe, il avait dû émigrer en toute hâte. Il s'était alors réfugié aux Etats-Unis, où sa base d'influence était inexistante, et où porter secours aux enfants devenait plus difficile...

"J'ai erré, j'ai cassé encore quelques rotules," dit-il d'un air rêveur et un peu triste. "Mais ce qui s'était passé là-bas avait ruiné mon goût pour la violence. A force d'aller sur les routes, je suis arrivé ici, et là, réduit aux dernières extrémités, j'ai fait un pacte avec l'esprit du capitalisme..."

"Ca existe, ça ?" demanda Dipper. L'esprit de Ford bouillonnait. Voilà ce qui ne passerait jamais dans une publication ! Et justement, il n'aspirait plus à la célébrité - mais la connaissance, la compréhension du monde, cela il ne pouvait pas y renoncer.

Il nota aussi qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'accent de quelqu'un et aux mauvais films de sa jeunesse pour essayer de déterminer son opinion politique.

"Oui, mais on ne le voit plus tellement dans la région, il est très occupé. Mais il a tenu sa promesse : depuis, les enfants, dans le monde qui vénère Dieu, et même plus loin encore, se font offrir des cadeaux par leurs parents et leurs proches ! Je dois me concentrer, pour exercer cette emprise sur leur esprit, et bien sûr, j'ai besoin de ma hotte magique..." Il se releva brusquement sur son séant. "Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour est-on en Nouvelle-Zélande ? Je dois y aller ! Je me suis fait attaquer par une nuée d'Hawktopus et je me suis cogné contre un arbre !"

Ha ha, pensa Ford, je savais que ces créatures n'étaient que des problèmes ! Sans même compter que c'est une aberration d'un point de vue évolutif, leurs tentacules ne leur servent absolument à rien ! Il reposa son carnet de notes rempli de renseignements précieux, et entreprit de rassurer son invité. On n'était que le 23 au soir. Même par rapport à la Nouvelle-Zélande, il avait encore de bonnes heures devant lui.

"Que peut-on faire pour vous redonner des forces ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je prendrais bien une petite vodka. J'ai la gorge sèche." répondit-il.

Ford resta un instant interloqué. Nicolas éclata de rire.

"Ha ha, je plaisantais ! Je ne dirais pas non, c'est sûr, mais je vais déjà mieux. Vous avez bien aidé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer ma hotte."

"Bien sûr !' s'exclama Ford. "Elle est juste là !"

Mais quand il voulut la montrer de la main, la hotte avait mystérieusement disparu.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" murmura-t-il, confus.

"Cela doit être l'Oncle Stan !" s'exclama Dipper. "Il disait bien qu'il l'avait toujours voulu !" Il rajouta à voix basse. "Et puis, je comprends la tentation..."

"Il faut le retrouver !" s'exclama Nicolas. "L'esprit de Noël n'est pas fait pour être utilisé par un humain vivant !"

* * *

Pour ouvrir la hotte du Père Noël, Stan s'enferma dans sa chambre. Encore un endroit que Soos avait gardé intact. Peut-être y logerait-il ses propres enfants, plus tard...

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment ! Il était temps de mesurer exactement combien de jouets pouvaient se cacher dans un sac de cette taille. 

Un noeud très dur fermait le sac. Stan grogna, s'y abima les ongles, et finalement de saisit d'un couteau. La corde était tellement solide qu'elle ne se coupa pas, mais cela fit un levier efficace pour desserrer le noeud.

Il l'ouvrit enfin, y plongea un regard avide... et fut frappé de plein fouet par une lumière rouge et verte. Les couleurs complémentaires se mélêrent, devinrent d'un blanc intense, et Stan _comprit_.

* * *

"Dipper !" s'exclama Mabel, déboulant en trombe de l'escalier. "Oncle Ford ! Aidez-moi ! L'Oncle Stan vient de me donner ça, mais il avait l'air de ne pas me reconnaître !"

Elle agita un renne en plastique. 

"Il a déjà ouvert la hotte !" s'exclama le Père Noël. "L'heure est grave !"

Ils remontèrent en toute hâte.

"Que lui arrive-t-il ?" demanda Dipper, animé d'une curiosité sans doute morbide.

"Il a absorbé l'esprit de Noël." répondit gravement le Père Noël. "Qui sait ce qui pourra le faire redevenir lui-même, maintenant ?"

"Je ne perdrai pas mon frère une seconde fois !" s'exclama Ford. "Surtout possédé par une fête que je ne célèbre même pas - aucune offense, Nicolas."

"Ce n'est rien." grogna le Père Noël.

"Mabel, Dipper, suivez-moi. Appelez Soos, appelez tout le monde ! Nous allons ramener Stan à lui-même une fos de plus ! L'échec n'est pas une option !"

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des ventes du Mystery Shack, les étagères avaient été dévastées par un typhon pire encore que la déferlante de ventes de l'après-midi. C'était tout juste s'il restait deux ou trois figurines qui avaient glissé à terre.

"Il est parti vers la ville !" s'exclama Ford. "Ou, non, ce sont peut-être les marques de pas de ses clients. Comment peut-on suivre une piste dans une dimension où il y a autant de gens ?"

"Il avait l'air bizarre, pas vrai ?" demanda Soos, qui balayait le parvis. "En tout cas, il est parti par là."

"Viens avec nous !" s'exclama Mabel. "Nous allons le chercher, le ramener à la maison, et l'empêcher de donner tout ton fond de commerce."

* * *

"C'est le Père Noël !" s'exclamèrent les petits frères de Wendy.

"Mais oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne puissiez pas reconnaître mon boss."

"Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Il nous a donné ça gratuitement !"

C'étaient pourtant bien les jouets miteux du Shack que ses frères lui montraient, et Wendy alla voir, déterminée à comprendre ce qui se passait et peut-être même prendre quelques photos compromettantes.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Stan Pines en train de distribuer des cadeaux. Il portait toujours son costume de Père Noël, avec une hotte en plus, mais, ayant abandonné la barbe, il était clairement reconnaissable. A part, bien sûr, qu'il était en train de distribuer des cadeaux gratuitement. Certains des adultes lui lançaient tout de même quelques billets, par habitude.

Il y avait dans son sourire quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose de neuneu, pensa Wendy, totalement déplacé chez lui ; mais tellement intense que cela semblait surnaturel.

Bien sûr, réalisa-t-elle. Stan Pines, dans cet état, c'était forcément surnaturel !

"Hey, Mr Pines !" lança-t-elle. Elle joua des coudes pour s'approcher de lui. "Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?" Dans son état, elle pensait pouvoir se permettre ça.

Il ne sembla pas la reconnaître, mais déposa dans ses bras une poupée qui hochait la tête en disant _Joyeux Noël_.

Wendy ne put pas le tolérer. C'était un des objets les plus laids qu'elle avait jamais vus.

"Vous avez intérêt à vous casser !" lança-t-elle à la foule. "Vous le connaissez, enfin, vous savez bien qu'il est malade ! Si ça se trouve, il est contagieux !"

Tous les adultes se retirèrent aussi dignement qu'ils pouvaient, mais quelques enfants choisirent de rester à côté, pour regarder ce qui se passerait, et peut-être essayer de récupérer un ou deux cadeaux de plus quand il s'évanouirait.

C'est alors que Wendy vit Mabel arriver à toutes jambes, suivie de Dipper, Ford et Soos, et d'un bonhomme déguisé en Père Noël. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils allaient probablement tout réparer. C'était leur truc. Elle les accueillit d'un signe de la main, de la façon la plus cool possible.

* * *

Ford s'approcha de Stan, le regarda en face, et le secoua par les épaules.

"Stan. c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais ? Nous sommes ta famille !"

Il lui semblait revivre le même cauchemar qu'après Weirdmageddon, son frère qui ne le reconnaissait pas... sauf que la situation, en plus d'être terrible, était risible, humiliante, et lui donnait envie de hurler à l'injustice plus encore que toutes les tragédies qu'il avait vécues.

"Hey, est-ce que tu veux un..." Stan fouilla dans son sac. "Une bouteille de cognac ?"

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait sa place dans la hotte du Père Noël, vraiment pas. Ford, interloqué, se saisit du cadeau.

Puis il en but une gorgée, au cas où.

"Oncle Stan !" s'exclama Dipper. "Ce n'est pas vraiment toi ! Rappelle-toi qui tu es ! Pense à tout l'argent que tu aurais pu avoir si tu les avais vendus à la place ! Pense à ta réputation !"

Un instant, Stan sembla hésiter, et Ford souhaita de tout son coeur que la stratégie employée par Dipper soit la bonne. Cela avait toujours été un garçon brillant. 

"Monsieur Pines ! Monsieur Pines !" scandèrent Wendy et Soos. "Pas de pitié pour les clients !" s'exclama même Wendy.

Malheureusement, Stan secoua la tête, et redevint plus éloigné que jamais. Il s'approcha d'eux avec des cadeaux plein les bras.

"Toi, tu ressembles à quelqu'un à qui on n'a jamais offert de cadeau de Noël !" s'exclama-t-il, s'adressant à Nicolas. "Tiens !"

Et, fouillant dans son sac, il lui tendit une pelote de laine argentée et ornée de paillettes. Ce n'était pas un des objets de plus mauvais goût que Ford ait jamais vu, car il avait une longue expérience ; mais cela faisait toujours mal aux yeux.

Nicolas tendit la main. Ford se demanda s'il était capable de refuser, ou si la magie (de Noël, du capitalisme, peu importe) le touchait, lui aussi.

Mais soudain, Stan, contre toute attente, poussa un énorme juron. Ford réalisa qu'il n'avait pas assez de mains pour boucher les oreilles de Dipper et Mabel à la fois. Mais contre toute attente, ils semblaient ravis.

"Oncle Stan !" s'exclama Mabel. "C'est toi ?"

Stan jeta la hotte à terre, mais garda la pelote à la main.

"C'est le cadeau de ma petite Mabel, et il est hors de question que je l'offre au premier ahuri qui passe par là !"

Nicolas ne s'en formalisa pas, mais il contourna Stan et récupéra la hotte. Stan tendit la pelote à Mabel, dont le visage s'illumina de joie.

"Oncle Stan !"

"Je suis sûre que tu as déjà reçu de meilleurs cadeaux, mais... ha, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Mabel s'était jetée dans ses bras et lui faisait un gros câlin, suivie de près par Dipper. Soos rejoignit le groupe, et même Wendy et Ford lui-même, avec un peu de retard.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde !" murmura Mabel.

Nicolas, lui, faisait un câlin à sa hotte. Ford pouvait presque le comprendre.

* * *

"C'est exactement comme le Grinch !" s'exclama Mabel. "Oncle Stan a voulu voler Noël, mais finalement, il s'est rendu compte que rendre les gens heureux était bien meilleur !" 

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Dipper avait vu, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

"J'espère que cela vous apprendra à ne pas voler les affaires des autres, jeune homme !" s'exclama Nicolas. Dipper s'émerveilla de voir que certaines personnes pouvaient encore appeler Stan comme ça. Il se demanda si les vieilles personnes prenaient ça comme des compliments.

Stan se lança alors dans un discours émouvant et dramatique (du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire) sur les cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas eu dans son enfance. Dipper, embarrassé de sa part, détourna le regard, et se concentra sur Ford qui lançait à son frère des regards affligés.

Cela sembla toutefois contenter le Père Noël.

"Et maintenant, il est temps que j'aille retrouver mes rennes et terminer mon rituel..." dit-il.

"Est-ce que cela doit être fait à un endroit particulier ?" demanda Ford.

"Pas spécialement, je trouverai un endroit tranquille..."

"Est-ce que vous avez une maison qui vous attend au Pôle Nord ? Avec une Mère Noël ? Ou un autre Père Noël, ou un Père Hanoukah, ou même des elfes, je ne sais pas ?" demanda Mabel.

"Pas spécialement..."

"Alors venez au Shack avec nous !" cria-t-elle. "Vous n'allez pas passer Noël tout seul ! Vos rennes pourront jouer avec Waddles et Gompers ! Dites oui, monsieur Noël ! Vous savez que je n'ai jamais douté de vous ? Il y aura du gâteau ! Je vous assure que l'Oncle Stan ne vous prendra plus rien !"

Un grognement dépité confirma ce dernier point.

"Ce serait le meilleur Noël du monde !" s'exclama Soos. 

"Et on pourrait gagner tous les paris sur son existence." murmura Wendy à l'oreille de Dipper. "Tout ceci me semble un bon plan."

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit finalement le Père Noël. "Cela pourrait être..."

Mais son opinion détaillée fut ensevelie sous le couinement de triomphe de Mabel, et Dipper pensa que dans cette situation, même le Père Fouettard n'aurait pas pu refuser.


End file.
